The present invention relates to writing instrument holders and, more particularly, to a writing instrument holder that attaches to hats.
Construction workers and other laborers constantly need a pencil to mark measurements and take other notes. Currently, laborers will carry pencils around with them in their pockets or on their ears. However, the pencils may be hard to reach when the laborer is climbing and the pencil is in the laborer's pocket. Further, the pencil may fall out of the laborer's ear, causing the inconvenience of having to retrieve the pencil.
As can be seen, there is a need for a writing instrument holder that attaches to a user's hat.